


Shared Affection

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: "Give that to him for me."





	Shared Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #548 "hard to say"

“Good work, Abs,” said Gibbs, pressing a kiss to her hair.

She smiled. “Thanks, but Tony helped. Is there one for him, too?”

He snorted, but kissed her cheek. “Give that to him for me.”

“Gibbs…”

“DiNozzo’s not the kissing type, Abs.”

“You don’t know that,” she protested. “You only just hired him. Have you tried?”

“I’ve tried head-slaps,” Gibbs said, dryly.

“ _Gibbs…_ ”

“Abby.”

She sighed. “He’s just so much like you, you know? He just hides it with movie references, instead of Marine stoic-ness.”

“Exactly,” said Gibbs. “So you already know how it works.”

“Yeah, I know,” Abby said.

THE END


End file.
